In Patent Document 1, a light-emitting element formed over an uneven structure is disclosed. Specifically, an uneven structure is formed over a substrate and a light-emitting element which includes a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound, between a first electrode and a second electrode, is formed along the uneven structure, whereby the area of the light-emitting element (that is, a light emission area) can be made larger than the area of the substrate provided with the uneven structure (that is, the projected area of the light-emitting element). Thus, the brightness of the light-emitting element can be increased. Accordingly, even when the luminance in a light-emitting portion of the light-emitting element is low, the effective luminance of the light-emitting element can be kept at a practical level.